


Wonderland

by alienexe



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, i just needed an excuse to write some cuddles, there's no way timeline-wise for this to be canon compliant at all but catch me Not Caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienexe/pseuds/alienexe
Summary: It's way too early in the morning to be up and mulling over the mistakes you've made, but Scott has never let small details like that stop him before.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> this is for zero & sam, the two nerds who dragged me into the fluff hell that is this ship in the first place. thank u.

_"Can't live forever with my head in the clouds,_  
_Can't predict the weather with my feet on the ground,_  
_You tell me that we'll be alright,_  
_But I don't know if you're right,_  
_I can't live forever with my head and my heart in the clouds."_  
\- "[wonderland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAUNb8YEAPg)", chvrches

 

Scott really needed to clean the house.

It was Wednesday. Cassie would be coming over in two days and he had an overflowing hamper full of laundry to do, half a sink full of dirty dishes he kept promising himself over and over that he’d get to later - not counting what was already in the dishwasher - and he also probably needed to run the vacuum through the house. Lord knows when the last time he did that was.

A car passed by outside and he watched the taillights through the window until they disappeared behind a corner.

He’d watched a lot of things pass him by during his time under house arrest. And he watched them through that very window. Sometimes he leaned on the windowsill, as he was now, other times he stood there gazing with his arms crossed.

Sometimes he wished he could vanish just like that car. He used to be able to, with the help of the suit, but then he went ahead and fucked all that up. Even so, he didn’t mourn the loss of the suit so much. He could argue all he wanted that he hadn’t known what he was signing up for when he went to Germany, but that wasn’t entirely true, was it? It didn’t matter that he wasn’t told the specifics until after he got there. He knew what he was getting into. He always knew the risks.

He always ignored them.

But no, he didn’t mourn the loss of the suit so much as he did the relationships he lost with it. It was better this way, though. Hope needed stability, and that was the one thing he could not offer. She knew what she needed and what she wanted and how those ideas intersected. He was on a more volatile path. He was reckless and impulsive, she was cool and collected. She possessed the exact brand of patience he had always lacked. And the lack of which had landed him under house arrest. And what kind of fun could be had dating somebody under house arrest? Creativity could only get you so far, and try as he might Scott was no master of the culinary arts.

A fly buzzed near his face then landed on the windowsill a few inches from his left hand. It flapped its wings and rubbed its legs together before taking off again. He mused over the idea of being watched through a camera on its back, but the thought only drew a half-hearted chuckle from him.

“Scott?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin. It was a miracle he didn’t shriek. He turned toward the bed, toward the form obscured by shadow due to the layout of the room, and he smiled. “Hey, Bruce.”

“Are you all right? I heard you talking to yourself.”

He smiled again, but with more effort this time - visible teeth in an attempt to make it appear more real. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit, “I forgot you were there.”

“It’s all right. I didn’t hear what you said. You were kind of mumbling.”

Scott chewed on his thumbnail and glanced at the nightstand to the right of the bed. Steam still rose from his mug of tea - the entire reason he had gotten up in the first place. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No, no,” Bruce assured him, “but you weren’t next to me. How long have you been up?” He was clearly still tired with the way his words slurred together, and Scott found it difficult to believe that he woke up on his own. Bruce never got as much sleep as he needed, partially because he was so sensitive to everything around him.

“I don't know. What time is it?”

“Seven. Almost.”

Scott groaned. “That’s way too early.” He made his way back to bed and flopped on the mattress. Two-hundred-some pounds of deadweight.

“Don’t you have to work?”

He waved him off. “I can just tell them I don’t feel good. That’s not one-hundred percent a lie anyway.” He moved closer to Bruce so that he could wrap his arms around him and use the other’s broad chest as a pillow.

“Are you sure you're all right?” Bruce asked again. “And don't lie this time.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “Just hold me, please.”

Bruce did just that. And he didn’t push the subject further despite how much Scott’s tone of voice bothered him. It was downplayed and dejected, contrary to his typical liveliness. Even on the worst days, Scott went out of his way to make sure everyone was as happy as he could make them. This particular brand of melancholy was exclusive to the four walls of his home, when he could finally let his guard down. Bruce moved Scott’s hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He smiled to himself when he felt Scott finally truly relax in his arms from the gesture. 

They never drifted back off to sleep, but they found a dreamlike state of peace with each other. And the more time they spent just laying there, enjoying it, the more Scott’s anxieties flowed and dissipated like the steam from the tea that by then had long been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the best thing i've written but tbh im just glad i got something completed.
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated! ♡  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/synthspace) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/synthscott)


End file.
